1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to filter cartridges for respirators and has particular reference to improvements in cartridges designed for protection against aerosols.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aerosol cartridges traditionally employ multiple component filtering systems, e.g. combinations of variously designed glass fiber and wool pads or fillers which, not uncommonly, offer undesirable resistance to air flow (breathing) during use and lend complication and costliness to manufacture.
While improved breathing resistance has been accomplished with a special multicomponent filter design according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,599, there remains the need for simplification of structure and further lessening of breathing resistance without sacrifice of filter efficiency and/or bulkiness of final cartridge configuration.
Accordingly, a principal object of this invention is to accomplish greater ease of air flow through aerosol filter cartridges with simplification of construction and increased economy of manufacture.
More specifically, there is the objective of minimizing cartridge components and simplifying assembly thereof.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description.